SGC Intel Reports
by Spearhead
Summary: SGC Intel Reports about certian Key civilisations  that feature heavily in my stories . SPOILERS ARE PRESENT!
1. Report on Aschen Government

StarGate Command

Report: Intelligence, Government

Civilisation: Aschen Confederacy

The Aschen are one the most advanced humans (Besides Earth) in the Milky Way Galaxy. They are one of the few human civilisations that managed to advance during the reign of the Goa'uld.

While the Aschen Confederation appears to be a Government built on logic, the reality is much darker. The Government itself is built up of layers and each has it's own internal power struggles. The very top of the Confederation Leadership is nothing more than a group of arguing leaders determined to get their own way. Many of these leaders are either Military, Businessmen or Aschen 'Royalty'. This government has collapsed and been rebuilt several times in the past 100 years alone. With the different factions of leadership, many in the Aschen seem to answer to no one but themselves.

**Military **- Although the Aschen don't seem have an active military, their Peace Keeping force is what many would call a hidden army. The 'Peacers' enforce Aschen rule over hundreds of worlds and are often used to repel intruders from the Aschen Domain.

**Businessmen **- The Aschen don't seem to have corporations or businesses like Earth, however there are many within the government that own planets (Or Farm Worlds) and operate vast networks of supply chains that all funnel into Asche and the surrounding Core of the Confederation. These men and women use their supplies as leverage to gain political power and don't care if they leave a world or two without a food supply if it drives their campaign forward.

**Royalty **- The Aschen have no Royalty, at least not in the conventional way. The Royalty in Aschen Government are people who's ancestors were in positions of power. These positions are passed down to each generation from the last, they have as much political power as the previous family member left them with. Because of this, they rarely make decision and often protect their standing in order to retain their lavish lifestyles.


	2. Report on Aschen Technology

StarGate Command

Report: Intelligence, Technology

Civilisation: Aschen Confederacy

The Aschen are one the most advanced humans (Besides Earth) in the Milky Way Galaxy. They are one of the few human civilisations that managed to advance during the reign of the Goa'uld.

When the Aschen Confederacy was founded, Ra was the Supreme System Lord and used his influence to expand the Goa'uld territories in all directions. Originally one of the first worlds to be grasped by the System Lords, Asch was also the first to be abandoned for the new resource rich worlds located in the galaxies inner rim.

The Aschen scientists and archaeologists studied buried artefacts and technology that the Goa'uld left behind on Asch. Reverse engineering these technologies took centuries, but eventually the Aschen achieved space flight. With the possibility of interstellar flight made reality, the two factions on Asch set aside their differences and formed the beginnings of the Confederacy.

The new Confederacy quickly reached other worlds and discovered the Stargate network. But without a Stargate on Asch, the Confederacy continued to build trading and exploration vessels that would take weeks to reach their destinations. With the demand for faster ships, the Confederacy pushed for new and dangerous research ventures to begin.

After a highly catastrophic incident concerning a faster prototype hyper drive engine, the Confederacy implemented protocols and rules for such experiments. These of course, over time, expanded and were added to in order to cover all Aschen activities.

During their first engagement with a Goa'uld Ha'tak, the Aschen quickly realised that their outdated and archaic technology could never keep them safe from their former oppressors. The Aschen enjoyed a quick and fruitful expansion in their scientific community and their military might.

Following their protocols, the Aschen began to expand their knowledge of biology and chemistry. They quickly made up for their technological weakness with biological menaces and superior numbers. Instead of absorbing planets into the Confederacy with the promise of peace, they entered a stage when their Biological Weapons were used excessively to conquer worlds into their control.

Even though the Confederacy managed to double it's size through the conquering of planets, the people of Asch didn't condone the method. So the Confederacy leadership decided to blend the two tactics to make the effective and peaceful absorption technique that is still used till this day.

The Aschen have only ever surpassed the Goa'uld in Biological Weapons and Computer hardware.


	3. Report on LingbaoTok'ra Government

Relevant to: Stargate: Return of the Old Ones

StarGate Command

Report: Intelligence, Government

Civilisation: Lingbao, Tok'ra Protectorate

Lingbao Tianzun is the father of the Tok'ra as a species, while his Queen Egeria is the mother. Lingbao disappeared two-thousand years ago after suffering a terrible defeat at the hands of Ra and his System Lord minions.

Lingbao rules the Tok'ra Protectorate as if it was an empire. The Tok'ra see him as their father and as the rightful ruler of the Tok'ra people. Lingbao issues orders and the Tok'ra obey.

Lingbao appears to be a war monger but will not place his children in harms way if it can be helped. He seems to be more of a military dictator rather than a politician. This is understandable because all Goa'uld ruled this way. Lingbao, after all, was a Goa'uld before he founded the Tok'ra Ideal and it is very likely that he sat on the System Lord council where intimidation was used to flaunt power.

Lingbao uses his entrusted Furling and Ancient technologies to build great cities to house his militaristic people. Besides the Tok'ra, Lingbao also has a few million humans on hidden on his forge worlds. These humans are the descendants of his clone armies that were left on these worlds as guardians. Even after generations of peace, these descendants continue to practise the art of war and prepare for battle.

Upon discovering these native inhabitants, Lingbao decided to form a council with representatives from every planet. This council is led by a Tok'ra who acts as an information buffer between the councillors and Lingbao. The Tok'ra councillor would pick important matters and bring them to Lingbao's attention.

This Protectorate in peacetime and Empire in wartime, is truly a force to be reckoned with. When a declaration of war is made, the public peacetime council that share concerns about every day life, converts into a War council. This Wartime council focuses on the short term and long term effects of militarisation on the Empires planets. They also share statistics about certain aspects of the fuelling of the war.

The Wartime council look at statistics about population growth, public supplies, military assets production, conscription rates and other needed points. This military power quickly expands with the introduction of Clone armies, prefabricated ground vehicles, conscripted platoons, rapidly constructed ships and Tok'ra commanders. It is a nation that was built for war and is extremely efficient.


	4. Report on LingbaoTok'ra Technology

StarGate Command

Report: Intelligence, Technology

Civilisation: Lingbao, Tok'ra Protectorate

Lingbao Tianzun is the father of the Tok'ra as a species, while his Queen Egeria is the mother. Lingbao disappeared two-thousand years ago after suffering a terrible defeat at the hands of Ra and his System Lord minions.

We now know, from Lingbao himself, that after his defeat at the hands of Ra, he and his brothers left the Goa'uld domain. They isolated themselves and began rebuilding in the hope that one day they could challenge and defeat the Systems Lords. It was around this time, the Furlings found Lingbao and deemed him worthy of their assistance.

Lingbao received the planet of Arisia that was once home to a minor Alterran settlement. Arisia at the time had nothing more than a small one berth shipyard, a few command structures and a single mine. That was changed when the Furlings built five cloning centres that could train plus accommodate ten-thousand clone soldiers each, two mega factories that are capable of building any hover vehicle or weapon in the database as well as any armour designs requested, a new ten berth shipyard replaced the Alterran one berth, multiple automated mines were constructed over rich deposits and four foodstuff production facilities.

Arisia went from an abandoned backwater Ancient outpost, to a world built to fuel an army. Lingbao appropriately classed this planet as a Forge World and spent ten years using his entrusted technologies to build his forces to Arisia's maximum capacity. When he was satisfied, Lingbao launched his fleets and sent his army to war.

In the first few months of his war with the System Lords, Lingbao won every engagement. But he quickly found his forces spread too thin and needed to take the strain off of Arisia. He ordered ships to search for planets like Arisia, but off of the Stargate network. The ships assigned to the search effort quickly reported a list of thirty planets, three of which matched Arisia perfectly.

With three new worlds under his control, Lingbao began laying the infrastructure he needed on each world. Liru, Pabaro and Kiuta all quickly began building ships, producing food rations, mining materials and churning out military equipment for the clone armies of Arisia.

Lingbao quickly realised that in order to maintain his three new planets, while he oversaw Arisia, he would need humans to work along side his clone engineers. After a few hundred humans were seeded on each world, the fleets and armies that had ventured out into the galaxy were ambushed and destroyed in a matter of months. Lingbao ordered a halt in the war effort and entered stasis, following the Furlings advise. A few years after his entering stasis, his clone armies and human populations began intertwining and their children are the 'natives' that still reside on these planets, worshipping Lingbao as their savour and Emperor.

The technology used by Lingbao is a combination of Furling, Alterran, Goa'uld and Tok'ra. Each races strongest technologies are utilised in their intended fields to their full extent.


	5. Report on Pravus Empire

Civilisation: Pravus Empire

The Pravus Empire is one of the most technologically advanced races ever to exist. They are the long banished enemy of the Ancients, whose Imperialistic campain of expansion was one of brutality and savagry.

This rapid expansion was only halted by the technology advanced vessels of the Alterra. Though few in number, these powerful setinels protected many worlds within their assigned zones. But the Pravus fleet had numbers to counter the technological advantage the Alterra possessed.

It was clear as the war progressed, that the Alterra would need more ships and quickly. But as fleets of warships began making an appearance on the battlefield, the Pravus proved to be highly adaptable and resourceful.

They used trickery to lure Alterran warships into traps for the purpose of capturing them or ensuring their destruction. With their captured prizes, the Pravus scientists studied the Alterrans technology and caused the Empire to make a huge leap technologically that matched them to their foes.

It took one-hundred years of war for the Alterra to push the Pravus back to their homeworld on the galactic edge. In the final battle, a fleet of 1,000 Alterran warships and 2,000 support vessels engaged the 1st Imperial Fleet over the Pravus homeworld and captial of Gehenna.

The battle raged on for days in orbit and weeks on the surface. Orbital bombardment leveled the cities while air support destroyed Imperial monuments. As the Alterra military drew closer to the Pravus Emperor, Imperial forces surrendered at their Emperor's command.

Signing a treaty, the Pravus didn't argue with the Alterra's condition of galactic exodus. Their remaining forces thoughout the Milky Way, gathered at Gehenna to head out into the universe. The planets that they had spent generations defending, were abandonded at the order of their opponant.

Government

Little is known about the Pravus Empire, other than most of the population seem to be militaristic and all aspects are controlled by the Emperor, himself.

While roughly 70% of the Pravus serve in the Imperial Forces, 20% are used as a labour force to fuel this war-hungry race while the last 10% are the scientific community.

The labouring 20% produce everything from rations to medical supplies to weapons that will win them any conflict. Meanwhile the scientists study newly discovered or invent technologies that will increase the military's chances of success.

Of course how many citizens the 10% or 20% consist of is a complete and utter mystery. But one thing is clear, the Pravus Military seems endless.

This was observed during the Milky Way Wars when a fleet of Pravus ships, several thousand strong, entered the galaxy and began defeating every space-faring race in their path while another fleet was beating back the Wraith in Pegasus.

While the Pravus enjoy war, in the past 10,000 years their military has gone from first wave tactics to waiting for the Empire's allys or minions to create a weakspot in defences for their exploitation. This shows a lot about the shift in technology.

Instead of using overwhelming numbers to their advantage, their improvement of technology has opened their minds to new battlefield tactics. Exploiting their advanced shields and powerful weapons, the Pravus fleets allow their followers to weaken the enemy before injecting their fleets into the fray.

Technology

All that is known of Pravus technology, is that they owe some of it to the Alterra. During their century of war, they captured and reverse engineered several examples of Alterran technology.

It is ovbious that they developed most of their technology before their war with the Ancients, but perhaps they found certian Alterran technologies that were more efficient than their versions.

Other technologies they might not be able to reproduce, like Drone weapons, were no doubt shelved or abandoned until their understanding of the technology was greater.

While several technologies are clearly Ancient, the majority is a complete unknown to SGC experts. While possible that they engineered technologies taken from a source in their new galaxy, Janus believes that the technology is of Pravus origin.


	6. Report on the Tollan

The Tollan were once a proud and technologically advanced race of humans. But after their defeat at the hands of Anubis and his minions, they became a broken and angry people. After stealing ships from the landed Jaffa armies, the Tollan Reminant began to wonder the stars in search of a new purpose.

After many months of searching space, they defended a human planet from a Ha'tak belonging to Ba'al. The success of defending the humans awoke the deep hope that laid burried in thier hearts.

The Tollan now wanted to defend the helpless from any threat and began to do so. They engaged many Goa'uld ships, not always meeting with success. They were not as advanced as they once were. They only retained a few peices of technology and had no idea of how to reproduce it as they had relied on automated construction.

((Relevant to Trek through the Stargate)) After nearly two years of fighting, the Tollan stumbled onto the Federation core world of Terra. They were taken in by the Federation and given a home on the planet. After a brief war for power, Travell and her followers took all of the Tollan fleet assests and left Terra. Narim and those that remained behind, continued to be looked after by the Federation. Many Starfleet personnel were angry with all Tollan and this anger caused a wave of assults throughout the colony.

((Relevant to Stargate: Ancient Reincarnation)) Having reveiwed the Asgard database from the Odyssey and recalling SGC mission reports, Stevenson returned to Avalona (Milky Way) to seek out any remains of the Tollan people. He found them on their homeworld, protected by a makeshift fleet of Goa'uld ships, slowly expanding their military and resources. They had been slowly raiding Goa'uld and Lucian Alliance outposts in order to fuel the rebuild. With most of their advancements destroyed, they had resigned themselves to using what Goa'uld technologies they could scavange or salvage from Ranak (Ra's garbage world). Ryan quickly gained favour with the Tollan leadership and helped them rebuild their race.

((Relevant to The Morra Empire)) The Tollan Reminant, on thier mission through the galaxy, stumbled onto the Imperial world of Kasip. Kasip was nothing more than a supply world for the growing Empire, but it still presented the Tollan with hope. Empoper Morra, himself, travelled to Kasip to meet with Narim. The Tollan and Empire quickly formed bonds of friendship and the Tollan were absorbed into the Empire as a protectorate. With the Empires technological might, the Tollan race quickly swelled as with population skyrocketted. To this day, the Tollan continue to support and reinforce Imperial fleets with their own ships to broadcast the continued good relations.

((Relevant to Return of the Old Ones)) Janus went looking for the Tollan after reading the SGC's mission reports and reviewing the data in the Tollan Public Knowledge Banks. He found them wondering through space on Goa'uld Ha'tak vessels. They were travelling from planet to planet, on their mission to protect the galaxy as much as they could. Janus convinced the Tollan leader, Narim, to settle down on a sanctuary world where the Tollan could rebuild and expand under his guidance. Since that day, the Tollan race has greatly grown into the role of Protector with Janus guiding and encouraging. 


	7. Report on Joint EA and SGC Ship Ops

Earth Alliance and Tau'ri Joint Projects ((Relevant to Stargate: Return of the Old Ones))

In the early years of the Earth Alliance/United Tau'ri Alliance treaty, the Terran Govenment and Earth Force R&D agreed on a technological exchange. As part of this Technological Exchange, Earth Force R&D bought several decommisioned ships back into active service and several of these vessels were gifted to the United Terran Military.

These gifted vessels were quickly overhauled by the Earth Alliance with Terran supervision, so that they could be used by the United Terran Military straight away. At this time, the war with the Wraith had slowly escalated and the Wraith known as Todd had been gaining more support. He was now leading an attempt to regain the Pegasus Galaxy from the Terrans. These upgraded vessels were instrumental in holding back the Wraith advance.

One ship gifted to the United Tau'ri Alliance was the Avenger-class Heavy Carrier 'Eclipse'. This ship, like many others, was completely overhauled with help from the main Earth Force shipyard over Mars and refitted with advanced Terran technology.

Some of the upgrades included the replacement of the large hanger bays of the Eclipse in favor of Drone storage bays. While the ship retained only two of the ventral bays that were remodeled for F-302's and Jumpers. The weapons, power generators and computer systems were also replaced with superior Asgard technology. The Eclipse (when complete) was then sent straight to Pegasus to act as the main base of operations with it's own stargate for resupply.

The Eclipse itself was instrimental in defending many worlds from the renewed Wraith advance and played a pivitol role in battles where the odds were against the Terran ship. This mammoth took part in operations, Genii Defence and Traveler Protection, that are famed as the greatest moments in Terran space history.

While these ships were outdated, they still managed to fight with the best Terran ships until they were replaced by Terran-built versions. 


End file.
